


A Couffaine loves with all their heart

by Nikkinight_Joy



Series: One does not simply piss off a Couffaine [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, FLUFF TIME!!!, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I love Luka can you tell, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka is still best boi, Mari too, and boifriend, fluffy Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng| Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkinight_Joy/pseuds/Nikkinight_Joy
Summary: This is the aftermath of 'One does not simply piss off a Couffaine', I really wanted something fluffy to finish off the angsty yetoh sosatisfying events of the last part.I hope everyone likes it!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: One does not simply piss off a Couffaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598848
Comments: 15
Kudos: 615
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	A Couffaine loves with all their heart

Luka was _not_ happy but he tried his best to maintain his cool as he took the short walk over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Walking into the front of the bakery he saw Tom standing behind the counter kneading the dough of some poor pastries more than the guitarist thought was necessary. 

Clearing his throat Luka jumped a small bit at the complete look of fury on the man’s face. But it was quickly replaced by guilt as he saw how interrupted him. Look back down Tom slightly nodded his head over to the back door leading up to the apartment in a small invitation to go up as he went back to the dough, but with a lighter touch that was more reminiscent of the actual man. 

Taking the small invitation Luka made his way up to the apartment, hearing the very soft crying coming from the residence further up he went. Opening up the apartment door he looked in and say Sabine softly crying on the couch with her head in her hands. 

Walking over Luka put a soft comforting hand on the top of her back and placed the ruined sketchbook next to her. Looking up with a soft gasp, Sabine saw Luka with a blank almost emotionless expression on his face. Looking closer at his normally bright blue eyes, she saw that they were dark with barely controlled anger. 

Nodding her head up towards the trapped door she spoke in a soft raspy voice, “She’s sleeping.” With that they both parted ways, Sabine taking the ruined book in her hands and heading downstairs to talk with her husband while Luka went up the stairs to Marinette’s room, treading carefully as to not make too much noise and wake his girlfriend up. 

Moving further into the room, Luka looked around. The first thing that caught his eye was the wall behind her computer. The one that was usually filled to the brim with pictures of Marinette and her friends was completely bare, with ripped up pictures scattered around the area and the only thing left on the wall was the torn corners where they were ripped off. 

Walking over Luka say a picture of him and Marinette after they just started dating, he was taking a selfie of them with him lovingly kissing her cheek while she had the most radiant smile he had ever seen adorning her beautiful face. Even just thinking about that date and the others after brought a soft love-filled smile to his face. But it was quickly replaced with a frown when he remembered why he was here, taking a look up at her bed he couldn’t see her laying there, only the scrunched up sheets that once covered her. Looking up at the hatch right above her bed he saw that it was slightly open and he could hear some whispers coming from outside. One sounded like Marinette but the other was extremely high pitched and was one he _definitely_ hasn’t heard before. 

Walking over to the bed he made his way over to the hatch a quietly opened it, trying not to scare his girlfriend. “Marinette?” He called out quietly, “Who are you talking too?” Hearing a gasp he looked over to where she was sitting in her beach chair but taking another look around saw no one else on the balcony. 

“Lu-Luka! Wh-what a-are yo-you do-doing he-here?!” Marinette asked in a very astonished voice, not expecting her boyfriend to be here. “I-I wa-wasn’t ta-talking t-t-to an-anyone.” She stuttered out as she nervously looked around, not looking at her boyfriend who had made his way over to her with a concerned look on his face. 

“Mari, sweetie, I _definitely_ heard you talking to someone and unless you can make your voice become inhumanly high and have started talking to yourself then that was definitely someone else you were talking to.” Luka said as he sat down next to her and took her face gently in his hands, stroking his thumb across her cheek. 

After a solid minute of silence, Marinette sighed and put her hand over Luka’s, leaning into his touch. “I don’t think now’s the right time.” Looking at her for a few seconds longer Luka slowly nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to push her further on the matter he changed the topic into a bit more pressing one. “How are you feeling?” he asked, looking extremely concerned over her look. She just looked so pale and so very, _very_ tired. She had dark bags under her eyes and they were slightly bloodshot and puffy, as it seems she had just been crying before he got there. 

Not wanting to answer since it was pretty obvious how she was feeling, she just went and clung to his chest, tightly gripping his shirt, afraid that if she didn’t then he would leave her too. 

Sensing what she meant, Luka went and wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Held her as she thought over everything that had happened just a few minutes prior. Thought about the looks that her classmates were giving her, the smug look that Lila had as she looked on at the scene of anger towards Marinette that was unfolding before her. Thought about the hate-filled looks her classmates gave her and the even more hate-filled words that they throw at her. She thought of the other’s pity and disappointed filled looks Kitty Section was sending her. Thought about how when she went to Adrian for support and help since he said that he believed her when she said that Lila was a liar just sat there quietly, not looking at Marinette as everyone who she thought were her friends screamed and insulted her. 

She was brought back into reality when she heard Luka start to sing a soft lullaby. She also felt something wet dripping down her face and onto her thighs, only realizing a second later that she was crying again. Not wanting Luka to see her like that she went to dry her face but she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her. 

She looked up to see Luka starting down, his bangs in his face blocking her from completely seeing his face. 

“Don’t.” He replied softly. He looked back up just enough where she could see his face and the sight almost made her gasp in surprise. Luka was crying. It was light with only a tear or two but it was still happening. “I don’t want you to believe that you have to hide your true emotions from me. I never want you to feel that you need to hind behind a mask with me. I feel in love with _all_ of you Marinette, and that means you flaws _just_ as much as your perfections.” As he finished Marinette couldn’t help the new wave of tears that hit her like a tone of bricks, so she broke down for the second time in the hour but for completely different reasons and she loved it. 

So she did as her boyfriend asked and she fell back into his chest completely sobbing, clinking onto him like the lifeline that he became the moment she met him. He went back to holding her but unlike before he held on just a little tighter, doing his best to physically keep her together, doing what little he could to shield her from the unforgiving world that just loved to bring his strong, beautiful melody down. But he wouldn’t let that happen, neither would her parents and so he held on and he sang. Sang until he knew that she was finally asleep, sang till he could not anymore. Sang for his love and his melody, singing of his love for her for only him and her parents to hear when they finally came up to check on them. 

Sang for his mother to hear when she and Juleka came over to see where Luka was and could hear him singing out the lullaby that their father used to sing to them when they were little. A song that has not been heard by a Couffaine since his death so long ago. 

He sang for all of Paris to hear. So that they would all know of the perfect melody that they all tried to cracked but would never break in his arms, resting till she rose later on to a new day and more love from those that truly mattered. But until that time came and they would have to depart with promises of talks and visits of tomorrow he sang. 

Because today those students might have felt the furry of a Couffaine but today; today a beautiful girl whose is as clear as a musical note, as sincere as a melody, the music that’s been playing in this boy’s head since the moment he met her would get to see and have all of his love. And he wanted all of Paris to know that, so he sang on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to contact me to see any writing prompts then you can contact me @paperbunnii on Tumblr and I'll do my best to get them done. 
> 
> Thank you! ^w^
> 
> *Also, I know I didn't say this in the last part but critique is always welcomed! English might be my first language but that doesn't mean that I'm good at it! So manly grammar errors pointed out would be good since I have Grammarly on to help me with my completely horrendous spelling and missed key hits. But storytelling fixes and grammatical corrections are always welcomed! Thanks again!


End file.
